Love Potion
by I-Heart-Riku-And-Sora-Forever
Summary: During a battle with Icy, Bloom is hit with a unexpected move, a kiss. What is Icy planning? BloomxIcy
1. First Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not **_OWN _**Winx Club, or any of it's characters, or plots.

* * *

Bloom sat on the thin steps smiling, she was waiting for the girls. She squinted in the fading sun. '_What could be taking them so long?' _Bloom scanned the area, there were very few people left, but the only set of people that caught her eye, were Icy, Darcy, and Stormy. _'Dammit what are they doing here?' _Bloom thought to herself. Icy, glanced around herself, obviously looking for someone, but Bloom never expected it to be herself.

She tried not to draw attention to herself, and tried to shrink, but it was to late, she was spotted. Icy waved, as if she was a long lost friend. Bloom flinched, and tried to pretend she didn't know who she was, but Icy walked over, with a trailing Dracy, and Stormy. Icy looked down at Bloom, and smiled. Bloom rolled her eyes, and asked in a annoyed tone, "What do _you_ want Icy?" Icy's smiled faded to a frown, and she sat down next to Bloom, her arm barely brushing hers.

Icy regained her smile, and said, "I just wanted to say hi. Is that such a crime?" Bloom let out a mocking laugh. What was Icy try to pull? She would never talk to her like she was a friend. They were sworen enemys. And why was she aroused by the touching of their arms? Bloom shook her head slightly, and tried to push the images that were flooding in.

Icy smirked to herself, and tried to stilf a laugh that was rising up. She had her hook,line, and sinkered. She was blushing like mad, and all she did was touch arms. This is was becoming a fun project, and to seal the deal, she had to kiss her, and she knew just how to...

Bloom was brought away from her thoughts, from a familiar sherik, that was Stella's scream. She looked up, and saw Tecna,Musa,Flora,Layla, and Stella standing there in shock. _Was Bloom really sitting there with Icy? _Bloom shot up from the steps, and walked quickly over to them, as if not reliazing she was sitting next to Icy.

Tecna called out in shock, "Bloom, are you going to fight her?"

Bloom blinked a few times, and firmly said, "Of course."

Icy waited for Bloom to transform into were she could use her 'winx' freely, without it draining her energy _to_ much. When she completed her transform, Musa asked Tecna, "What's the chance bewteen who's goin' win?"

Tecna typed a few things into her handheld computer, and said, "Sense Bloom knows Icy's tricks, it's in Blooms favor." Bloom smirked, and shot a ball of fire at Icy. She just dodged it, and flew up,to be face-to-face with her. She smirked, and leaned in, so that she was only inches from her face. Bloom tensed, and waited for Icy to throw something at her, but whatshe did surprised everyone, except Darcy, and Stormy. Icy kissed Bloom, and stood back up smirking. Bloom was in complete shock. _'Had that really happened?' _She asked herself. _'Of course it did.' _She told herself. Icy gave a wolf smile, showing her pearl white teeth, and flew off in the direction of Cloud Tower, Darcy and Stormy following soon after.

Musa said very quietly after a few moments, "Tecna, I think you need to check your computer again, because Icy just _beat_ Bloom."


	2. New Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club.

Also someone brought it to my attenion that my first chapter is similar to another one. I'm truely sorry. My friend gave me the idea, so I'm really sorry,

---------------------------

Bloom was still in shock three days later, she couldn't conterate on anything, besides Icy's smooth delicate lips. How they felt so smooth, and right. Bloom shook her head, and tried to conterate on the lesson, but her thoughts kept replaying the moment, when she fell in love The Ice Queen. She couldn't believe it she had fell in love with Icy, a witch. No it couldn't be. Why would she, carrier of the Dragon Fire, be attracted to a girl, Icy to say the least. Why? Why? She kept asking herself.

She could see the anwser forming in her mind, when Stella yelled in her ear, that class was over. The thought faded away like smoke. '_Damn her.'_ Bloom stood, and walked out the classroom, but was pulled back in abrutly. She was about to smack the person, when she reliazed it was someone new. The girl was about 5'8, not much taller than Bloom. She had striking blue eyes, and long black hair. Bloom asked in a cautious tone, "Who are you? And do you want?"

The girl smiled, and said, "My name is Casey, I'm new her, and wanted to meet you, Bloom." Bloom was shocked. '_How did this girl know my name?' _Bloom then felt herself leaning in to kiss her. Bloom thought to herself, '_What am I doing?' _But Casy didn't mind, and kissed her back. Bloom was at first shocked, but slowly calmed down, and became mermerized by how sweet her lips tasted, and how familar they were.

Casey soon became dominat, and had Bloom shoved against the classroom wall, and leaving little kisses along her neck. She sucked on Bloom's senstive spot below her jawline. Bloom gave a little whimper, and her knees gave out, but Casey caught her, and held on.

Bloom was shocked, when she felt herself sink to the ground. She looked up, and saw Casey standing to the side, with a pissted off Stella. Bloom stood up, and walked over. Stella quickly grabbed her, and yanked her out the classroom door. Bloom caught one last glismp of Casey before she was pulled down the hall.

Bloom finally struggled from her grip, and turned on her, furious. Stella, shocked at Bloom's reaction, threw her arms up in defense, and went through two dozen 'sorry's' a second. Bloom was still mad, and said, "Stella, I can't believe you did that, I was enjoying myself!"

Stella's face was still shining with shock, after few moments, said furiously, "Bloom, how can you do this to Sky!" Bloom's face lost the look of anger, and was now plagued with guilt. She had forgotten about him, after the few moments of pleasure. She bit her lower lip, and her eyes filled with tears, she no longer loved Sky. Stella reached a hand out to comfort her, but Bloom just pushed it away, and ran down the halls.

_Casey's POV _

I was at first shocked when Stella pulled me off Bloom, and sank to the ground, but then it was replaced with anger. _'How dare she pull me away, from her!' _I thought to myself. I caught one last look at Bloom, her face was a mixture of regret, and anger. Casey smiled to herself, she had accomplished what she set out for, and that was to make Bloom want her more.

I snapped my fingers, and I was transformed back, back into myself, Icy. I walked to the window, looked out it was still morning, and I still had a couple more classes. I smirked, and snapped my fingers again, I was transformed back into Casey. I could get her to love me more. I walked out the classroom, and down the hall. I murmmured a spell, and I could see through the old walls, Bloom was heading for the Secert Library.

_Regular POV_

Bloomran down the corriders, tears streaming down her face. '_How could she do this to Sky? How could she do this to her family? Her friends?' _Bloom finally stopped running, and reconized where she was at. She was near the Secert Library. She went to the special painting, and walked in.

The little Pixie was still there, and smiled when she saw Bloom, but was drained, when she saw Bloom's wet cheeks, and red eyes. She flew over, and asked in a worried tone, "What's the matter, hun?" Bloom sniffled, a few times, but said nothing. The Pixie conjured a tissue box, and plunked one out, she held it out to Bloom, who greatfully took it.

The Pixie smiled, a nervous smile, and asked, "Would you like me to tell you something in your future?" Bloom nodded softly.

The Pixie smiled, and said, while she held her hand to her forhead, "I see a new love in your life, female, very pretty, but she hides something from you. Something important. I also can tell she doesn't love you at the beginning, it was only a dare, but later she begins to fall in love with you." The Pixie smiled and Bloom smiled, little did the know that someone was listening in, and was furious at the outcome. Casey was not about to fall in love with a Fairy-goody-two-shoes, like Bloom. Casey waited on the wall for Bloom to come out, and she was going to use Bloom, like all the others.

----------------------------------------------------

Author: Ok, finally I finished took me long enough I know, but you try writing a chapter, ontop of three papers. See how easy it is.

Also, I may not have a new chapter up next week, sorry. It's my birthday next Saturday, so I'm going to busy, but if I have time I'll try to get it up on my birthday, k?

Oh yea, reveiw and stuff please. Just push the little reveiw button. Reveiw for my birthday please.

V ------That's supposed to be a arrow. -sweat drop-


	3. Singing,Truth, and Love

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Winx Club, sadly enough.

Author's Note: I feel so loved. -sniffle- People like my story. I tried to update on my birthday, but my mom didn't stop '_celebrating'_ until 11:00P.M, then she wouldn't let me go over Sunday, and this weeked I had to go somewhere with for one of my classes. I'm really sorry it takes so long to update.

Oh yes, Thanks You Kira222 for reveiwing, I really appreciate it, and Thanks I hope I get alot of presents, but my mom's dragging me to a fundraiser. -sweat drop-

And, EagleRay thanks for the reveiw. I'm so happy. Also, I like you idea. I was kinda thinking of that.

Author Note: Guess what? Guess what? Guess What? I meant this really, really, really hot guy on my birthday, it makes me so happy. o

----------------------------------------------------------

Casey sat on the ground, her knees tucked under her chin, she was tired of waiting for Bloom. She conjured up a C.D player, and one C.D. She loved this human made object, it was one thing she enjoyed. She poped the c.d. into the sliver player, and laid her head back against the cool brick, and pushed play, the first song began to play.

_Nobody knows who I really am_

_I never felt this empty before_

_And if I ever need someone to come along_

_Who is going to comfort me,and keep me strong?_

_We all are rowing the boat of fate._

_The waves keep on coming and we can't escape._

_But if we ever get lost on our way, the waves will gide you through another day._

Casey sang to herself, she closed her icy blue eyes, and sang out louder.

_Nobody knows who I really am_

_Maybe they just don't give a damn_

_But if I ever need someone to come along _

_I know you will follow me, and keep me strong_

_And every time I see you face the ocean sings into my heart_

_You make me want to strain at the oars_

_And soon I can't see the shore._

_Oh, I can't see the shore._

_When will I see the shore..._

Casey finally noticed she had tears streaming down her cheeks. She wiped them away hastily, but they were soon soaked with fresh tears. She didn't understand why she was crying. A witch never cries, but here she was crying like a child. She was surprised when she heard someone gasp. She looked up to see Bloom standing there with a box of tissues, her cheeks were still damp from the tears. Bloom walked over, sat down next to her, and handed her a tissue she had plunked out of the box. Casey took it greatfully, and smiled. _'Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to fall in love...NO! I can't think this way.'_ She wasn't going to fall in love with a fairie, a goody-two-shoes, a princess. She couldn't, she wouldn't. It was that simple, she was a witch, witches are evil, and Bloom was a fairie, fairies are good, but still she seemed to have a new emotion growing inside her.

Bloom smiled back at the crying Casey, and asked, " You are a very talented singer, you would make Musa jealous." Casey snapped out of her thoughts, and laughed, no one ever sang at Cloud Tower, only chanted. Casey grabbed Bloom's hand, and gave it a light squeeze. A small blush crepted onto her skin, and Bloom turned her head in embarrshment, she had never let a girl hold her hand before. Casey laughed again, but soon grew quiet. _'I'm going to just do it, and get it over with. I don't need to let this happen again...'_ Casey thought to herself.

Casey leaned in, and kissed Bloom lightly on the lips, at first she struggled but soon gave in. Casey's tongue pushed on her lips, wanting to explore, which Bloom happily allowed her to do. Casey felt happy again, she hadn't felt this complete sense...no, she wouldn't think of that, not while she was with Bloom, not while she was ins ome state of happiness.

Casey ran her fingers through Bloom's red head hair, and let the passionate kiss go. She looked at Bloom who had a concerned look on her face, and Casey finally relized, she was crying, again. Casey wiped the tears furiously, and tried to make them stop, but she couldn't forget that moment. Bloom asked in a concerned voice, " Casey why are you crying? Am I that terrible at kissing?" Bloom let out a small laugh, and Casey laughed, but it turned into a sob. Bloom wrapped her arms around her in a loving manner. She held her while she cried, and stroked her hair gently.

_**Casey's POV**_

I wanted to tell Bloom that, I don't know what came over me. I don't understand why I thought of this person, of her. I promised myself that she was forgotten, that it hadn't been my fault. That, she had made the mistake, not me. But there was still a nagging voice inside me that said, _"You could of stopped her. You could of saved her. You could of loved her."_ But, I didn't love her, I loved only my sister's, no one else. I couldn't love anyone else, not after they...they...killed her. I just couldn't love anyone, in fear of this happening again, and again. It seems they don't wish for me to love anyone. Not to have a lover again. Not to have happiness again. But I know Bloom doesn't really love me, because she only thinks she does, because of the, potion. I know that when I give her the antidote she will go back to hating me, and wishing I were dead. I know it's the truth, but I wish someone would love me like she did. I wish I didn't have to use spells, or anything to get people to love. I wish someone would say those simple words,

'_I love you.'_

_-----------------------------------------_

Author Note: I know this is extremely short, but I know I needed to get something up, and this is all I could do in the hour I had on the internet. Please forgive me for the sadness, and depression in it. I have a little black cloud over my head today. -sigh- Also I'll try to have a giant fourth chapter. Please keep reveiwing loveing fans.


	4. Shadows

'Ello my loyal readers. I have finally posted up the third chapter. Be proud. Hehe. I know this took soooooooo long, please forgive me. This chapter is extremely short, because I'm trying to think of something to pull this story along farther. xP

Kira: Thank You for staying loyal, and reading my stories. And that is a very big compliment. I'm glad you like my work that much.

angel-1844: I'm happy that you have choosen my story, and I'm glad you liked it.

------------------------------------------

I left her arms, I was a mess. My make-up was smeared, and my cheeks soaked. I looked at Bloom, and her cloths were stained with blue, and black. I started crying, and fumbling over my sorrys, afraid she would be angered, but she just giggled. My look must of been complete confusion, because she said, "It's ok Casey. I can always clean it." I smiled at her, and nodded. I stood up, and wiped my eyes, and cheeks with tissues. I wasn't going to cry anymore. I was going to act like the witch I am, not some blubbering child! Bloom stood up after me, grabbed my hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze. She blushed at the small gesture she did, and turnd her face away. I smiled, and gave her hand a squeeze back. Bloom looked back at me, and smiled. Right then, and there I knew I had fallen in love again, but I wouldn't accept it. If I did Bloom may not live, and I couldn't take another person being taken. I decided I would show who I really was, and that would hopefully snap her out of the potions grip.

I snapped my fingers, and the black hair, became it's sliver with blue, my face became the stone it was known for, and my cloths were no longer the disguesting fairy cloths, but my beauitful dark cloths. Bloom's eyes became saucers, and she uttered a small whimper. I turned my head in disgrace, but it was brought back by a warm, and comforting hand. I looked into her face, and I could feel myself swell with happiness, she was smiling. But, I soon remembered she wasn't supposed to be happy, she was supposed to be out of the spell's hold. Bloom's face became twisted with worry, and she asked, "Icy what's wrong?"

I felt Bloom stroke my cheek in concern; but I just slapped it away, and said in my nasiest voice, "Stupid fairy I can't believe you actually think I _love_ you, yea me a witch, would love _you_," '_Yea, a witch would love you,'_ "Stop with your idiotic thoughts, and think why would a witch love _you_? I don't, so leave me alone!" '_But I do love you!'_ I kept the mean look, but on the inside I was dying, I wouldn't be able to have her, but as long as she was safe, I would keep up my hatred. Bloom watched me, her eyes began to water.

I turned to leave, when she yelled, "Icy, I know you love me. You can not deny it, but if you want to play this game, and act like you have no heart, then fine. I will play along, we will be enemys again, it doesn't matter to me, but do not come back, because I will have forgotten you." I was about to turn around, but I felt the tears slip down my cheeks, and I knew I couldn't. She was telling the truth, and instead of admitting she was right, I continued to walk down the hall, I couldn't let her know. My sister's weren't forgiving when I fell in love. If she believed me to have no heart, then so let it be.

----------------------------------------

_Bloom's POV_

I could feel her sadness, as she cried in my arms. I didn't understand why she loved me so much. I couldn't understand why I loved her so much. Even after Fergonda had gotten rid of the spells effect, I still felt love for her. I couldn't undertsand, maybe I truely had falled in love with the Ice queen. She left my arms, and she seemed perplexied by something. She snapped her fingers, and she was once again Icy. I was shocked that she had revealed herself, but for nothing else. She seemed upset, I was of course worried. I stroked her cheek, worried that she was hurt, when she slapped my hand away, and said in her old voice, "Stupid fairy I can't believe you actually think I _love _you, yea me a with, would love _you. _Stop with your idiotic thoughts, and think why would a witch love _you?_ I don't so leave me alone!" She kept her old stone-faced look, but I knew she truely did love me. Despite myself I felt myself want to cry, but I would let her see me, She turned to leave, and I yelled at her, "Icy, I know you love me. You can not deny it, but if you want to play this game, and act like you have no heart, then fine. I will play along, we will be enemys again, it doesn't matter to me, but do not come back, because I will have forgotten you." I thought I saw tears, but could just be my imagnation wanting to see them. She continued her walk down the hall, as I felt tears slip down my cheeks. She had really left, and I was really heart-broken. I couldn't go back to Sky, because I relized that I had never really loved him. I just thought I did, because he had been the nicest guy to me. I cruppled onto the ground, as the tears ran down my cheeks like a waterfall. _How could she do this to me? How could she leave me so broken, and shattered? Was I truely so unloveable, that she would say those awful things? _I looked up to see two looming figures, before I fell into a deep uncosiuness.

---------------------------------------

'Ello lovelies! I'm sorry this took unbearbly long. -bows down to awesome reveiwers for forgiveness- I really am sorry, I've been wrapped up in alot of things, because my friend is having her 15. And I'm one of her DamasI think that's how you spell, so I have to get my dress fitted, get all thinsg different things, so yea, I've been alittle busy. I've also been flirting with a very cute boy down the street. So, that has kept me preoccupied. Please read, and reveiw lovelies.

3 I-Heart-Sora-And-Riku-Forever


	5. Witch Hero

'Ello. Chapter five is up. Hehe, I know it took so long, sorry. ;.;

Um, please if you read this, and reveiw, I'll love you forever. ;.;

Disclaimer; I do not own Winx Club, or any songs, music I may use. Well, except for the ones I use, that are mine, and those are copyrighted. No touchie. 

I love you my reveiwers, and readers. -huggles-

_Your my addiction_

_I can't seem to give you up_

_My cute little addiction_

_All I do is stare at you_

_And it shows_

_In those what are they again_

_Oh right grades_

_My cute little addiction _

_Don't ever leave me_

_I don't think I could go into relasp again_

_Without you here sharp objects seem so, so nice_

_My cute little addiction By: Me For: My band Deadly Sins_

-------------------------------------------------

I walked down the hall, not knowing exactly where I was, but I didn't care. I had lost the one thing I wanted, but I couldn't let her be hurt by my them. My evil sisters. Ugh, they make me sick. I was supposed to be alone, and depressed like them, because they were alone. I looked up, and saw them. _Speaking of the bitchs... _They came through walking down the halls, and I wondered how they got past any fairies that may have came past them. They were walking pretty fast, and I wondered what was wrong with them. They were soon infront of me, with angry glares, and death in their eyes. I pushed them back, and said in a annoyed tone, "What do _you _want?"

They both looked at me, and then each other before saying together with a smirk, "We came to destroy Bloom, in her _current _state." I felt myself draw in a sharp breath, before taking on my emotionless mask. They both stared at me, looking for a anwser. What was I supposed to tell, I had left her, to save her, not get her killed, because I left her emotional? Dammit, I can't tell them not to kill her, but I can't tell them to go ahead. _What was I to do?_

I was to lost in my thoughts, to see them continue their walk down the hall, but when I did I could sworen my soul cracked, and broke. It was to late they would have my Bloom, and I would be alone again. They would torture her, and then kill her. _What I was to do anyway? _Stand up to them, and risk be shunned, and possibly killed by the witches Coven. That was to much.

Some voice in the back of my head said, _"What about Bloom? Do you think she deserves to be killed, because she loves you?" _Gah, stupid voice! I'm guessing it's my conscience, which I shouldn't have, sense I'm a witch! That's just doesn't make sense, I wasn't supposed to fall in _love._ I was supposed to suduce her, and get her to fall in love with me. Dammit, I don't need this! I just need to accept defeat, and loss, but Bloom.

------

Bloom's POV

I awoke, when someone slapped me across the face. I opened my eyes slowly, and saw Darcy, and Stormy, standing there, smiles plastured on their faces. I tears bubble in my eyes, when the shot some kind of magic at me. It hit me square in the chest, and it burned my inside. '_What were they doing to me?' _I felt the tears slip from eyes, because I knew why Icy had been so hateful, I was truely replusive. I couldn't be loved, she had pretended so that her sister's could attack me. Why would she do this to me?

I was taken from my thoughts, when Darcy asked in a calm voice, "So, Bloom how does it feel to be finally defeated?" Her, and Stormy laughed, as I shook, from trying to keep the tears back. I was going to be killed, and no one was around to save me. They hit me with another magic blast, before I began slipping away again. My eyes began flickering, as I saw someone enter through a door, behind them. I tried to keep my eyes open, but couldn't.

-----

Icy's POV

I sighed, and looked down the hall were my sisters had disappeared from. _Should I go after them? Yes, I should, but what will happen? Did it matter? _No. No it didn't. I followed after my sisters, to our secert hideout.

When, I arrived, I could them laughing. _Was I to late? Had they already killed Bloom? _I stormed in, and they stopped laughing, turning to me. I saw Bloom's head drop, and hit her chest. They had killed her! I felt the tears form in my eyes, as I said, "You killed her!" I shot a ice attack, they dodge it, fearing death in one blow. I couldn't my attacks, and soon they were incased in ice. I rushed over to Bloom, and held her head up, she opened her eyes slowly, and I sighed in relief. She wasn't dead.

Bloom looked at me, and asked in a small voice, "Icy do you hate me?"

I almost laughed at her question, but stopped myself, when I saw the hurt, and fear clouding her eyes. I gave her a small smile, and said, "Bloom, I love you, no matter what." Bloom's eyes lit up with relief, and happiness, as the words escaped my lips.

I stood up, and untide her from the magical chair. I helped her to her feet. She smiled meekly, at me. I smiled back, before gently kissing her. Bloom opened her mouth to let my tongue explore her mouth. She giggled in the kiss, as I traced the roof of her mouth. I ended the kiss, and smiled at her. She smiled back, and said, "Icy I love you too."

--------------------

There you go my lovelies!

I hope you like it.

I'm terribly sorry it took so long to update, I was lazy, but I wanted to update, so here you go.

I may finish this one in the next chapter, but make a new story, for when they're older, and have kids, etc, etc.

Please reveiw.

Love,

I-Heart-Sora-And-Riku-Forever


	6. Epilouge Maybe

Thank you all for being so patient with me, when it came to updating. Alot of things have been going on, and most of them are making me so insane. So without further delay, another chapter of Love Potion.

Currently listening to:

Tegan and Sara

The Con

Floorplan

Like O, Like H

and

Dark Come Soon

---

Bloom twisted herself around so that she could gaze into her lover's eyes. They were beauitful, and they were so fierce, that it sometimes scared her, when other times made her know she was loved. It had been so long since that awful day, yet they still looked back on it. Talked about it. They often talked about their future together too. Children was often their may discussion. Bloom's lips curled into a smile, as she scooted closer to her, snuggling into her neck, and waiting arms. She inhaled, as she closed her eyes, smelling the familar, peppermint, and strawberry smell. People always seemed confused when she would tell them that's what she smelled like. Always. No matter what she had just been doing, Bloom always smelled Peppermint, and Strawberries. She shook her head slightly, before opening her eyes, she wasn't supposed to fall asleep, and she knew she would if she didn't watch herself. She felt a arm tighten around her slightly, and she said, her voice muffled, "Icy it's okay. I won't fall asleep. I promise." She felt the grip loosen slightly, but still a warning. It wasn't that Icy would just kill her if she fell asleep, but it had been an tradition since that day. Every New Year's Eve she would make her stay up with her until day was visible. She had some weird thought that if she didn't her sister's would get Bloom. She loved her, but some of the things she thought, scared her.

She sighed, and said quietly, "Bloom I'm sorry, you can go to sleep if you want. I won't stop you. I know I'm being extremely weird, but it's just one of those times." Ah, one of those things? She always said that, never explained what she meant by them. Bloom's pale, and freckled hand curled around the collar of Icy's shirt. Tears slipped gently out, as she tried not to anger her love. Icy meant everything to her, and so much more. No matter what she seemed to do, she was always there. She didn't deserve Icy, but she had her. She quickly stifled the tears, pinching her arm, to make her more alert. She would stay awake, just for Icy. She wanted Bloom to stay awake, and that's what she would do.

---

Um, yeah, so there will be another chapter after this one sometime soon. Haha, my ispiration is like sucked dry right now. I promise I'll have another chapter up after this one. Probably in about two weeks. Heh, yeah school is taking hold of every piece of time I have, I'm completely and utterly sorry. Please forgive me.

Love,

I-Heart


End file.
